


Lead The Way

by roserelease



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/pseuds/roserelease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a little bet. But with pride on the line, is Jason willing to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this fic taking place way later in Jason's and Roy's relationship, when they’re way more comfortable around each other sexually and romantically. Not quite at the point where they know if they’re exclusive to each other or not, but at the point where they are regularly hooking up.

With a gentle yet firm hand, Roy pushes Jason back into the chair facing their neatly made king-sized bed. Jason falls back into it with legs parted and his hands instinctively shoot out beside him to grip the arms of the chair. Hunched shoulders drop as he sits up a little more formally and takes in the sight before him.

_“So I can’t help but notice that you’ve been checking me out all night. Like, all night. Didn’t think I’d notice, did you?”_

_“How can you when you’ve got your mouth flapping all the time? Or when you’re flirting with the bartender?”_

_“It’s called multi-tasking. And that wasn’t flirting, I was just being nice. You should try it sometime. Love that you didn’t deny anything, by the way.”_

Roy’s smiles softly down at him – an expression Jason’s certain he’ll never get used to – with bright green eyes half-lidded and fogged with desire. Jason swallows and wills himself to stay still.

_“Maybe I felt like letting you be right for once. Or I just wanted to spare your feelings.”_

_“As if. With the way you’ve been eye-groping me? You so want me. Bad.”_

_“I have better self control than that, Harper.”_

_“Oh, ho? In that case … You, me, and our hotel room. I betcha can’t keep your hands off me.”_

To leave the chair would mean admitting defeat, and there’s no way he’s allowing Harper of all people to win such a simple, easily won bet.

_“Bet you I can.”_

Jason repeats the thought in his head as the red head begins to move.

_“Prove it. Kori’s out until later. We’ve got an hour, maybe two. Plenty of time to try and prove me wrong. Keyword here is ‘try.’”_

The first thing to go is Roy’s hat; it’s tossed carelessly by the pillows of the bed, landing on its side.

Roy’s arms then cross over his stomach, fingers teasing at the hem of his white sleeveless shirt before they get a good handle and begin to slowly, ever so slowly tug it upwards. As it lifts, it exposes the slight jutting of his hip bones, a faint red happy trail that lead to even happier places, and a dipping navel Jason can still remember the taste of.

Hands pull the fabric further up and up … 

_“Then by all means, lead the way.”_

Roy stops. His head tilts, an eyebrow cocking. “Ah, ah. Don’t forget the rules.”

Jason tears his eyes off the long expanse of naked skin and looks the archer in the eyes. He doesn’t need to look down at himself to realize that in all his staring, he’s been gradually shifting forward in his seat, inching as close as the rules could allow him. But he hasn’t lost yet. He’s still sitting firmly on the chair, hasn’t made to reach out and actually touch Roy. So long as he doesn’t physically get up and move towards him, he’s still in the clear.

“I never forget anything,” Jason replies, meaning for it to sound distant and detached; a matter of stating simple facts.

It sounds anything but. 

Roy’s smile widens. He finally pulls the sleeveless shirt up and over his head, shaking his messy red hair loose as he carelessly tosses the clothing over his shoulder, not bothering to look to see where it lands. His attention is one hundred percent on Jason. It always is.

“Good boy,” Roy replies, voice husky and laced with want. “You’ll have no problem staying put, then.”

Swallow. Jason’s eyes jump from Roy’s exposed skin – still marked from the night before, love bites of varying sizes and colours ranging from different shades of red and purple – to his face, not sure where to stay. “Assuming there was ever a problem to begin with.”

Roy lowers himself to the edge of the bed. “Silly me,” he breathes. His legs spread apart. The fabric of his cargo pants pulls taut over his pelvic area, his arousal pressing upwards and creating a tent in the material. Roy’s bare toes loosely curl and play with the carpet as he makes himself comfortable.

Bringing a hand up to his hair, Roy disguises the motion as a simple combing until he lightly glides his hand down over the long plane of uncovered, fair skin. Over a protruding collar bone, over the slight hill of his chest, taking a slow but sweet detour around one nipple, ‘round and ‘round until it visibly hardens enough to make Jason twitch inside his jeans. Then further down still, brushing lightly over his navel, where his finger nails toy with short but neat red hairs.

It almost hurts to swallow; Jason’s throat is completely parched. He briefly wonders why he didn’t bring his drink from the hotel bar on the ground floor up to the room with him, wonders how Roy got him distracted enough to leave both it and a very generous tip for the bartender in lieu of waiting for proper change.

But then he eyes Roy from top to bottom, taking in the full sight of bare skin, covered in scars old and new and tattoos, of red hair and the suggestion of freckles dusting on Roy’s nose and shoulders. Takes in his lean muscles that move fluidly beneath Roy’s skin when he breathes, when he settles himself on the bed, and Jason wonders why it’s a question to him at all.

The entire time, he can feel Roy’s eyes watching him. Roy releases something like a sigh.

“And here I was thinking that maybe the great Mr. Todd was capable of losing control.”

“No,” Jason breathes. “Not when anyone’s looking.”

Roy hums to himself. Leaning back, resting most of his weight on one arm, Roy lightly slides his hand over the crotch of his pants. In one, smooth movement his belt is undone and sliding through the loops of his pants, then down onto the floor with a clunk and a thud.

“Too bad,” Roy finally replies. 

He undoes the button above his zipper.

Jason wets his chapped lips.

A nail catches the silver zipper, toys with it. The sound of it clinking against the silver teeth makes Jason’s heart skip a beat. It picks up its pace when Roy finally begins to pull the zipper down.

There are no surprises. He’s seen Roy naked before, been naked _with_ him, but that doesn’t stop his hands from increasing their grip on the arms of the chair as he watches Roy slip his half erect cock out from between the slit in his briefs and the newfound opening in his pants. The foreskin is pulled back enough to reveal the heads full shape, already red with irritation.

Roy inhales slowly, deeply. He shifts back on the bed an inch or so and spreads his legs wider. He carefully eyes Jason from underneath dark eyelashes that fan across the top of his cheeks with each blink.

“Doesn’t look half bad, does it?”

Jason doesn’t dare open his mouth, knowing that what might come out could potentially ruin the bet. Admitting desire also counts as an instant loss. He could only watch.

“You know,” Roy says with a slight frown, staring down at his exposed penis as he lightly runs if fingers along the length, as if looking for something, “you wouldn’t believe how many people tell me they think these things look funny.”

Jason arches an eyebrow. Forces himself to lean back in his seat. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Roy nods in earnest, as if they were talking about something more profound than human anatomy. “Personally, I think they all look kinda funny. Not just this thing.” Curling his fingers and thumb around his shaft, he begins to give it slow, shallow strokes. Slowly works it to full erection. “To me, it’s what you can do with them that makes them pretty great. I couldn’t really care less about how ‘funny’ they look. What do you think?”

With a small shrug, Jason replies, “Doesn’t really matter to me, either.” Which is true, although he has always suspected that it is for reasons other than simply “if it feels good, then why not?” It’s often hard to care about the anatomy of other people when it didn’t usually invoke anything more than a slight curiosity – a curiosity that had little to do with potential intimacy in general – which is then often followed by an indifference he often can’t find words to explain to himself, much less other people.

And at first, it was been the same with Roy. At least, it _had been_ the same up until Roy began frequently giving him light touches and meaningful glances, eventually asking if he could kiss him, and then when Roy got his answer began to kiss him frequently, again and again, until it began to feel like each kiss and touch was pulling something out of him, awakening some startling and electrifying feeling Jason couldn’t recall ever feeling this strongly before.

The cause of such feelings hadn’t been obvious at first. Although they certainly existed and were blooming to life to the same pace of their relationship, it took Jason a few experimental nights to figure out that it wasn’t necessarily Roy’s body that awoke these feelings with little warning.

It wasn’t the thought of Roy’s lips pressing against his, of his hands roaming and claiming every inch of skin they could reach, or even the thought of reaching an explosive end that could soothe even his more tense muscles. Pleasant as they all felt, that’s all they really amounted to: a release. An act that could be done with anyone; the equivalent of getting someone to scratch an itch that he alone couldn’t quite sate.

No, it’s the way Roy sighs against him when they kiss, how his hands feel when they tenderly smooth themselves over Jason’s bare skin and hold him close, refusing to let go, even when they’re doing nothing more than embracing and enjoying each other’s company. It’s the noises and faces Roy makes when his climax is rushing towards him, every muscle in his body pulled taught like the string of his favourite bow. And, after he lets go and releases every ounce of tension with one long sigh, it’s the way his eyes fixate on him, _him alone_ , and shine in a way that makes something inside of Jason expand yet also constrict. A something that terrifies him yet draws him ever nearer.

It’s not the body itself that gets his heart to thump loudly, although it is quite nice and enjoyable on its own. The body is just piece of a bigger picture that made Jason’s breath catch in his throat like nothing else can.

Even now, it’s not the steady motion of Roy’s hand stroking and teasing his erection that’s really got his undivided attention. He’s honing in on Roy’s fluttering eyelids, on parted lips that are occasionally slicked when his pink tongue peaks out from between his lips and wets them. He can’t hear anything but the thudding of his heart in his chest and ears and the sound of Roy’s long, controlled breaths that are getting shorter and shorter the longer he keeps at it his erotic ministrations.

The sigh that escapes Roy’s parted lips is almost too soft to hear, but it makes Jason shudder deeply all the same.

“Feels good,” the archer breathes. He teases the head of his cock with broad circular motions of his calloused thumb. A few strands of hair fall over Roy’s forehead and eyes as his head tilts to the side. Jason’s hand itches to reach over and brush it back, to slip his hand to the back of Roy’s neck to caress it the way he’s discovering Roy likes best.

A shiver erupts over Roy’s shoulders, slight enough for the average person to miss. Jason doesn’t.

“Feels _really_ good, actually.”

Jason swallows. “I can see that.”

A tiny pout forms on Roy’s lips before he breaks out into a knowing smile, the very same that makes the hair on the back of Jason’s neck bristle. The same smile Roy flashes when he has figured out something he knows very well Jason is doing his best to hide. When he has discovered that he has the upper hand for once.

Without warning, Roy stands up. “Too bad that’s all you’re doing,” he says with a chuckle. In one swift motion, he ditches the remains of his clothing. His pants and boxer briefs pool around his feet until he steps out of them, kicking them off before sliding back onto the bed with his bare feet braced against the edge of the mattress. He then leans back on his free arm, his body angled to give Jason a clear view of everything. It still awes Jason how readily and easily Roy can slip into such a vulnerable state, and never without the least bit of hesitance.

And the way his face just lights up when Jason takes him in his arms, pushes him into the mattress, against a wall, counter, or shower wall, the way his eyes gleam and widen when he litters his skin with kisses and bites, pulling out those sweet, encouraging sounds …

The thought of _him_ bringing Roy such unbridled joy with his own two hands is enough to make Jason want to forget the bet entirely and just climb onto the bed, over Roy, and get down to business.

But he can’t leave his seat, can’t enact his or Roy’s desires. He’d never live it down if he gave in now. There wasn’t a thing he could do.

Roy sighs. “It’s _way_ more fun to do this than to just watch. But I’m probably being super biased right now. Maybe it’s just as much fun to watch. I dunno, you tell me, Jaybird.”

A slow smirk spread across Jason’s mouth. Well, that was certainly an idea. Sliding down his seat just enough for a comfortable slouch, he made easy-work of his pants button and zipper, the sound of the latter distinct enough to grab Roy’s attention.

His hand slows. “No,” Roy mouths with a small shake of his head.

With a small shrug and a steady hand, Jason slips his own erection out into the open, sucking in a sharp breath as cool air ghosts over the hardened muscle.

“ _You’re_ the one that told me to tell you.” 

Roy bites his lip, frowning. “But … ”

“And you never said that I couldn’t relive myself,” Jason continues as he begins to work himself in his hand. “Only that I can’t leave this chair or touch you.”

With a groan, Roy falls back onto the bed and slaps a hand across his forehead. “You _would_ find a loophole.” Lifting his head up, Roy stares unabashedly at Jason’s erection as he gives it several steady strokes. He throws his head back against the bed once again, not once looking away from Jason, ogling on him and his hand. “Asshole.”

Jason exhales, long and slow. Every ounce of tension in his back and shoulders disappears, replaced instead by the building, hot tension that pulsates pleasantly in his hand. He isn’t going to last all that long, but damn is he ever going to enjoy every second of it. How can he not when Roy’s practically begging with his eyes alone for him to give in?

“You love it.” 

Roy scowls. “Fuck you.” 

“Maybe later,” Jason chuckles.

“ _Oh_ ,” Roy moans, as much out of frustration as desire, his hand speeding up, his other crawling down the plane of his stomach to reach beneath his cock to fondle his balls, “Not fair, not fair, not fair.”

“ _So_ fair.”

Roy grunts, beginning to pump his cock for all it’s worth. “You know what? You touching yourself while you’re watching _me_ touch _my_ self should totally still count, because you couldn’t even wait to jack yourself off. It still means you want me.”

A throaty chuckle escapes Jason. “Nice try, Harper, but no. Too late to clarify your rules now.”

“Oh, come on,” Roy pants, his back arching slightly off the bed. “ _Please?_ ”

“Maybe next time.”

“Oh, next time?” A long moan slips out of Roy. His hand pauses to allow his thumb a moment rub broad, firm circles over the head of his erection, spreading the growing bead of cum collecting over the slit around. “ _Mmm._ I like the sound of that.”

One hand grips the arm of the chair as the other picks up the pace. Jason fights to keep his eyes open, would much rather watch Roy than shut such a beautiful sight out. He can’t help the panting anymore, either. His lips twitch into a sort of smile. “Do you, now?”

“ _Mmmyeah,_ ” Roy practically slurs, the hand caressing his balls briefly detouring up to rub his stomach and his nipples, before fondling their way down again and back to its previous task. “I _really_ like that, actually. I like thinking about you a lot.”

Everything inside of him hitches at Roy’s comment, and it takes everything Jason has not to moan. The heat and tension is almost too much now, he has to fight himself from quickening his hand, from ending everything now.

Roy’s thighs begin to tremble, his hips rolling shakily with each stroke of his hand. His whole body is moving to the beat of his pleasure, and it’s a sight Jason wouldn’t trade anything in the world for.

“I like thinking about how big and heavy you are, how you feel on top of me and behind me,” Roy breathes, eyes narrowing to slits, “just thinking about you makes me feel good. So good.” Grunting, Roy digs the heels of his feet deeper into the mattress, his hand furiously working his cock, the head dripping with pre-come. The wet, slapping sound of skin-on-skin escalates, and every one of Roy’s pants begins to end with a breathy, high-pitched moan. “Oh, Jason, I’m sorry, I can’t … ”

Shaking his head, Jason grits his teeth and braces himself for his own rushing orgasm. Head bowing downwards, he growls, “ _Do it_.”

Gasping, as if breaking the surface of an ocean of pleasure after holding his breath for far too long, Roy squeezes his eyes shut, arches his back almost completely off the bed and orgasms. His entire body temporarily stiffens as he comes all across his navel and stomach, hard enough to reach just below his pectorals. For a moment his moans sound almost like a sob, but a wide, relieved smile graces his lips as he sinks into the mattress, limbs splaying out on all sides, and his chest rises and falls steadily as he catches his breath.

And then Roy opens his eyes and watches Jason’s hastening hand and lazily wets his lips, and suddenly all Jason can think about is how his lips taste, how they feel against him when they kiss his lips or smile against his skin or when they take his cock into his mouth, always to the hilt, always with overly generous and lavishing swirls of tongue and gentle nips of teeth …

With a grunt, his climax rushes into and through him, and he holds his breath and goes rigid, toes curling tightly until it’s swept its way through every inch of his body, leaving him boneless and weak.

When he finally has enough strength in him to properly sit up, he realizes that Roy’s still staring at him, chewing his bottom lip with a thoughtful expression on his blissful face.

“Huh. Guess this means technically no one wins,” Roy muses aloud, though he hardly sounds disappointed. “Not gonna lie, I still feel like a winner right now.”

A slow smile unfurls across Jason’s mouth. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” Before Roy has time to ask what he means, Jason pulls himself up and starts to undo the buttons of his now unclean long-sleeved shirt, lets the shirt slip down his shoulders and arms at its own pace. Roy watches him from where he lies, eyes widening as Jason slowly climbs onto the bed and places a hand on the mattress right beside Roy’s head.

“You might feel like a winner now,” Jason continues, lowering himself enough to breathe his words against the flushed skin of Roy’s cheek, “but give me ten minutes, and I’ll have completely changed your mind.”

A wide smile breaks across Roy’s features, his eyes glimmering as he wraps his arms across Jason’s back, hot against his sweaty skin, and pulls him down. “God, yes. _Finally_.”

With his heart soaring and a startling giddiness bubbling inside, Jason nudges his nose against the side of Roy’s face and dares himself to ask, “Did you really mean what you said? That you think about me a lot?”

“Yeah,” Roy replies without hesitance, turning his head just enough to press a light kiss to Jason’s temple. A slight shudder runs through Jason’s spine. Gathering himself, he pulls back just enough to bring himself face-to-face with the redhead beneath him, their noses almost touching.

“We’ve maybe got an hour left,” he says. “Better make do with what time we have left.” 

“I guess you’d better ‘lead the way’ then,” Roy replies, a hand sneaking to the back of Jason’s neck to pull him down. For once, Jason doesn’t resist. They lose themselves the moment their lips touch.


End file.
